1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spraying gun, and more particularly to a spraying gun having multiple water output functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional spraying gun comprises a gun body having an inside formed with a water channel having a first end connected to a water inlet pipe and a second end connected to a nozzle having a plurality of water outlet holes. The water from the water inlet pipe is introduced into the water channel and is injected outward from the water outlet holes of the nozzle. However, the water from the water inlet pipe is injected outward from the water outlet holes of the nozzle constantly, so that the sprinkling manner of the conventional spraying gun is fixed and cannot be adjusted, thereby limiting the versatility of the conventional spraying gun.
Another conventional spraying gun comprises a gun body having an inside formed with a water channel having a first end connected to a water inlet pipe and a second end connected to a nozzle, a water control unit mounted in the water channel to open or close the water channel and having a distal end protruding outward from the gun body, and a press lever pivotally mounted on the gun body and connected to the distal end of the water control unit. When the press lever is pressed toward the gun body, the water control unit is moved by pivot of the press lever to open the water channel, so that water contained in the water channel is injected outward from the nozzle. However, the water flow rate injected outward from the nozzle cannot be controlled and regulated to satisfy the user's requirement, so that the water output easily exceeds the practical requirement, thereby greatly causing a water consumption.